Zootopia: Terrorism AU
by cmckv101
Summary: Nick and Judy never were able to live their dreams as they were kitnapped by two separate terrorist groups at a very young age and only find each other by chance on a mission will they see the error of their lives or will the underground war continue on. Heads up this is my first time writing and could be a horrendous AU
1. Chapter 1:The Beginning Of The End

Judy POV:

It was a normal day on the Hopps farm when they came for young Judy, it was 12 o'clock at night when the once peaceful warren was filled with the sound of doors being ripped of their hinges and Windows being smashed to smithereens. The prey supremacy terrorist group quickly stormed in killing everyone single rabbit in their wake until they reached Judy who was hugging her dead mother on the ground, they swooped in and brought her away while she was still crying over her dead family and she was gone after that with only her warren being set alight by her captors. This moment going Judy Hopps life was to be changed for ever.

Wilde POV:

On this very same night in the Wilde residence young Nick Wilde was sleeping soundly in his bed, with young Nick's parents out enjoying the pleasures of Zootopia for the night it was an opportune moment for the predator domination terrorist group to attack and so they did, they broke down the door and swooped in for young Wilde and once retrieved we're gone as if nothing had happened.

10 years later

Name: Nick Wilde

Rank: Exterminator

Age:25

'Finally my training is completed' Nick said to himself, after 10 long grueling years of learning of predator domination and training on how to put prey in their rightful place, Nick was top of his class in everything and was one of the best in the pred domination terrorist group and he was being assigned his first extermination mission tonight, a boar in the rainforest district who has an influential power in the prey supremacy group their mortal enemy. Nick was told to make it a quick job and to return quickly. As Nick set out he equipped himself with a simple .50 caliber sniper and a mask, he made his way to the rendezvous to kill his target who would be accompanied by 5 of the most elite guards the prey supremacy had. As Nick approached the area he felt jittery, this was something he had worked towards since he was 9 and it didn't feel right to be doing this. Nick continued on though to fulfil his mission or be punished, Nick was finally in position and was waiting for the target to appear a car came into nicks vision turning the corner to the abandoned warehouse, the car stopped, and 5 animals exited all a mix of the prey animals in Zootopia, but what caught his eye was a rabbit was among them and looked like she was directing the much larger mammals about. Suddenly a boar exited the car and Nick refocused, lining up his shot Nick slowly inhaled and exhaled and took the shoot, a boom thundered down the street and the once proud boar was left lying down on the side walk with no head. Nick quickly got up and started to run from the scene and the realization of what he had just done kicked in, Nick realized there would be no going back from this.

Name: Judy Hopps

Rank: Spec-Ops Captain

Age:24

The sudden explosion of red had taken Judy off guard and was suddenly staring at the headless corps of her commander, not that Judy knew him personally but it was her mission to protect him and she failed, mammals were running around her as she stared at it and had only turned around in time to look at one of the rooftops on the opposing street to see a head quickly vanish, in that moment she took off running towards it to avenge her dead commander. Running down the alleyway she saw a fox running in front of her and she pumped her paws as fast as she could to reach the assassin, the fox turned and saw her and ran faster to get away from her which only angered her more and drove her more to catch him. She leaped with her powerful rabbit hind paws and took him down in one swift movement, with her on top of the fox she attempted to hit him on the vaguest nerve to knock the murder out but was unable as she was quickly punched into the stomach by the larger mammal, Judy was sent reeling backwards by the punch and was quickly pinned by the fox. With a lazy grin on the foxes face he said "Well, well well is this the best ye have" in a honeyed voice, he continued on "hmmm you aren't the target but we might find a use for you back at base" and as quickly as it was said she was knocked out cold.


	2. Chapter 2:A New Reckoning

Judy POV:

Judy wakes up to a darkness filling her vision and to the sound of voices outside her door a low guttural one and one full of joy, it suddenly stops and all of a sudden she is blinded by a bright light shining through the door. What she sees in front of her eyes is the same fox who she had been chasing and a portly cheetah both looking down their muzzles at her, her temper rises, and she struggles to keep it in check and retain her patience, which is not one of her strong suits as she is a particularly emotional bunny.

Then she hears the sugar-coated voice of the fox saying, "Look who decided to awake up from their sleep".

The cheetah replied with a "Don't be so cruel Nicky she is only a bunny after all".

With an instant riposte Nick replied" and she is a part of the enemy, commander".

Sick of being ignored and not let speak, she shouted "And I am still right here you know ye scum".

The fox quickly responded, "oh she speaks, well Mrs. Carrots since you are speaking might as well tell us your name hmm".

Judy growled "I am Judy Hopps and you will not call me carrots you low lying fox"

The cheetah quickly interjected before tensions could rise any higher between the fox and rabbit "Well that is no way to speak to a host Mrs. Hopps but as you are 'our prisoner' we will call you what we want" the cheetah said with all the joy gone out of it being replaced with a menacing tone instead.

With the Nick giving Judy a glare he turned and said condescendingly "You will be here a while Carrots might as well settle in" and the two left the room with her being left in a never-ending darkness.

Nick POV:

Nicks mind was clouded after his little operation and bringing his new prisoner back to base, his mind was telling him that this 'Judy Hopps' was the enemy was a subservient to predators but is gut was telling him it was wrong and that everyone is equal and also that she was kind of cute, Nick growled at himself for thinking such things though and turned to look at the cheetahs whose name was Benjamin Clawhauser.

Benji said in a gentle voice to Nick "What are you thinking bout Nicky boy, surely not about that rabbit you brought back" and the tone switched suddenly to one of malice and continued "she is the enemy remember that or you will be made remember it".

Nick gave a quick glance sideways and whispered "I know Benji but still this was my first mission, and this happened, and it doesn't feel right".

Benji glared at Nick after that statement and replied with a swift "that's what its like for everyone's first mission Nick you will get over it" and Benji just left him and went off to the other commanders.

But this also left Nick to his thoughts and said to himself 'that this wasn't the right thing to do that all were equal in Zootopia'

Nick quickly doubled back to the holding cell for the rabbit passing by his other friends with quick and curt nods and walked straight on by and found himself standing in front of the cell with a deep breath Nick put in the passcode and the door clicked open and he stepped in to see the rabbit in the same corner when he first came in Nick walked to the chair in the corner of the room and sat down and waited for the rabbit to speak.

Which took a while but finally she muttered "What do you want".

Nick being more serious he said with sincerity in his voice "This isn't right" the rabbit named Judy he thinks replied with a confused look on her face "What do you mean" she said, with a small glance down at her nick replied "This me thinking you are lesser mammal than me and you thinking I am a lesser mammal than you, it's not right".

Judy just gave him a even bigger look of confusion and slowly spat out "When did you join" now it was Nicks turn to be confused Judy continued "I was taken at 14 from my family from the burrows and from that day on all I have known is my new 'family' they made me believe what I am fighting for is right and all preds are evil and don't deserve the same life as us prey".

Nick was surprised at this sudden opening of her heart and gave her a quizzical look and replied saying "I was taken at 15 from my apartment in the city and was told that I was fighting for a righteous cause and would be a hero after it all, maybe both are causes are wrong and what I did the last night is something I don't want to have to do again" .

Judy sighed and said with a touch of sadness "you might be right fox but I am still stuck down here wherever we are " Nick said "My name is Nick not fox carrots" Judy replied with a grin "Ok dokie Nicky whatever you say" Nick barked out a laugh and said "You wont be in here long I will try to get you out but whatever you do don't agitate Gideon Grey he has a bit of ah… temper" Judy replied with gratitude in her voice "Thank you Nicky" and with that Nick stood up and muttered "Bye carrots" and left closing the door behind him and leaving Judy Hopps in darkness once again.

 **Authors Note:**

 **I am still new to this whole writing a fan fiction story so if anyone has any pointers they can tell me I would be grateful for them and I will also try to update this story as often as possible and as I get better the chapters will have a better form to them and will possibly be longer.**

 **Thank you for reading this**

 **.K.V**


	3. Chapter 3: The Beginning Of Something

Judy POV:

Judy's mind wandered into her past as she slept, all the unpleasantness and the condescending recruits she put up with because she was a bunny and was thought to emotional and cute. All the times people thought it was a mistake to make her apart of their 'righteous' movement, and how she loved the look on their faces when she graduated top of her class, but her mind was focused onto one memory that would be forever burned into her mind.

 ** _5 years earlier_**

It was supposed to be a normal day at training for her cause, started off normal as well Judy thought…. well as normal as could be. Judy made her way to the cafeteria from her dorm which she shared with 3 other mammals another rabbit, a squirrel and a hare. As Judy reached the canteen for her breakfast which was very similar to gruel with a few slices of toast and water, she picked up the tray with her breakfast and sat down at a table by herself…. as usual and noticed that there was a hushed whisper going around the canteen which was usually so silent you could hear a pin drop. Judy like all rabbits was blessed with the ability of great hearing and finally found out that there was a predator in one of the cells.

Judy was curious as to why they're was a pred in their training facilities. Judy decided to leave those thoughts till later and focus on how she was going to prove her worth in training today , while thinking about it she kept spooning the gruel into her mouth and take a bit of toast sometimes, she looked at the time and decided it was time to get to class and picked up her tray, while leaving the canteen she dropped it on a cart and walked to class as she opened the door she noticed their was a hum of excitement instead of the usual dull monotonous voice of their instructor who was a rather large moose telling them to quieten down.

As she reached her assigned seat and hopped up into the chair usually made for larger mammals like horses the class suddenly quietened, and she heard the door open and close, as she peered around her class mates she noticed it was a muzzled pred she stared at it with curiosity.

Judy heard the instructor say in her dull voice "Today we will be learning how to put predators who resist back into their rightful place" and sneered at the wolf who was cowering beneath him.

All Judy heard was the whimper of the wolf and felt a sudden pang in her heart as she her gut told her this wasn't the right thing to do. Judy watched on as the wolf was chained to the leg of the moose's desk, the instructor went to a drawer in his desk and pulled out a steel bar and a small branch. Judy stared in horror as the instructor brought the metal bar to the wolfs side, a yelp of pain was released, and the wolf collapsed to ground curling in on its self.

"First lesson, don't show mercy" the moose said with an eager tone and continued by saying "clear the desks to the side everyone and line up" they're was a loud sound of desks being dragged across the floor and within seconds a line was formed. What Judy saw was their instructor grin with a crazy look crossing his face.

He continued on with the grin widening and said with a lot more energy then usual "You come up and hit him with the metal bar and if I don't think you put all your strength into it you get hit" as he glared at everyone he barked "Understood!". A chorus of "Yes Sir" rippled across the room except from Judy who was starting to look like she was about to get sick all over the floor. The line progressed quickly after that, only being interjected by the yelps of pain and a crunch here and there like bones were being broken. She suddenly found herself in front of the wolf who looked nothing like it was at the beginning of class, arms and legs were at odd angles and blood was spattered across its body from a bone protruding from his chest.

The Moose handed her the metal bar which was now dented, the instructor motioned her forward and she took a ready stance and brought the bar above her head as it hovered their Judy heard whispers of "She won't do it" and "She is only a bunny she shouldn't be here"

This further resolved Judy and muttered "Sorry" before she brought the metal bar down on the wolfs shoulder with all her force.

A scream so loud left the wolfs muzzle it hurt Judy's sensitive ears so badly that she had them in her hands trying to block out the sound. She looked up at the moose who had the look of a manic, eyes widened as far as possible and mouth stretched right to the edge of his face.

He looked at Judy and said, "Well done Hopps, you earned a day of rest dismissed".

Judy stared blankly back at him and muttered "Yes Sir!" and stumbled out of the room to the nearest bathroom. When Judy was inside she started to feel woozy and bent over the toilet bowl and let all her breakfast make a reappearance in the toilet.

 ** _Present Day_**

Judy woke with a start with a cold sweat on her brow, still submerged in the darkness of the room. While recollecting her thoughts she heard the sound of metal being scraped against the door and a thin stream of light came in the bottom of the door where she saw a flap being pushed in and straight after came a tray of food. A fluorescent light suddenly flickered on and she, for the first time took in the sights of her cell. There was a chair in the corner and a small bed. Judy thought to herself 'Might as well get used to it', but what Judy didn't realize was Nick was already attempting to set a plan in motion to free her.

Nick POV:

It was the morning after his talk with Judy and Nicks mind was whirring with ideas of how to release the rabbit from the cell while also making it look like she had done it herself, for one Nick knew the door was operated by a mechanical lock and that the armory was a corridor away. Within a minute he knew what he had to do but knew he would need some help and decided their was only one other person mental enough to help him along with this plan.

As Nick headed to the canteen he knew that one slip up and he would be far worse off than the rabbit and would possibly far deeper in the ground than she currently was. After entering the he received a portion of berries and a portion of gruel, Nicks breakfast was different to everyone else's as Nick was a vegetarian and couldn't be changed no matter what he tried, being a fox already made him a small bit of an outcast with only a small social circle but this, this made him look like an oddball of the highest order to other predators. As Nick made his way to a table he ignored all the glares he was getting from everyone else in the hall.

Nick sat down and started to eat while keeping his mind focused on how to execute this plan perfectly, he heard the crapping of the chair next to him and muttered "Hey Finn" Finn was a fennec fox, but you did not want to get on the bad side of him as you might not be able to walk ever again.

In his deep gravelly voice, he muttered "Morning Sunshine, heard you had a very interesting night yesterday" as Nick looked at him he saw a wide grin on the fennec's face.

Nick muttered back "Nope a very normal night for me Finn" in a somber tone and fennec being his best friend since he came to the pred domination noticed something was off straight away.

Fennec having a tough outside was really a softy on the inside, he said "What's up Nick never seen you this down this badly"

Nick said, "How did you feel after your first mission Finn", Nick knew that Finn might relate as he was the rank of executioner as well.

Finn looked at Nick and sighed he said with a sadness in his voice "Different like something was taken away from me, something I think I might've lost forever to be perfectly honest with you".

This was exactly what Nick felt and said to Finn in a whisper "Finn this doesn't feel right" Finn looked at him quizzically and Nick sighed and gestured to everything around him and continued by saying "all of this Finn the group everything, killing it… it just isn't right".

Finn stared at him and said, "It is the life we have Nick".

Nick countered with "I think I have a way to change that and I want to know if you will help, I am begging you as your best friend Finn, please help me I don't want to live this life anymore".

At this Finns somber expression turned into one of amazement and then his face spit into a wide grin and said, "Nick this is crazy, could get us killed even but your right I can't live this life anymore either every time I kill it feels like another bit of my heart and soul are being chipped away"

At this Nick whispered, "Meet me at cell 20C after the day's activities ok".

Finn nodded and whispered back "Till tonight Nick, till tonight" and got up and went off on his days duties. Nick got up and followed Finn out the door on his way to receive his duties for the day.


	4. Chapter 4: Problems Arise

Chapter 4

Nick POV:

 ** _19:00 that day_**

Nick was waiting patiently for Finn to show up outside Judy's cell, during this time Nick thought back to the night before how she had opened her passed to him so easily even though he was the one that brought her to this wretched place. After another 10 minutes of waiting Finn popped his head around the corner and strolled down the hall with a straight face and was suddenly looking up at Nick.

He said with a grin breaking through his face "Well we going to start or you going to keep staring sunshine". Nick just glared at him and gestured towards the door and opened it to let Finn in.

As Finn was walking in "Ladies first Finn" and at that Nick spun around a kicked Nick in the shin, not all that hard but just hard enough for it to cause Nick to hop up and down in pain with Finn snickering as he continued on into the cell.

What Finn didn't expect to see was a rabbit sitting on the floor staring at the door with an intense glare. Seconds later Nick was in and the door shut behind them.

Nick started by saying "Hello Carrots thanks for waiting for us here" at this the rabbit just muttered to herself but Nick continued on and said "I have come up with a plan to help you escape, but you are going to have to do everything I say" the rabbit listened intently to Nick while Finn just gazed curiously at the two and thought to himself 'I wonder'.

Nick continued with his plan laying it all out "There is a generator another level below us right now along with the backup, but this door right here is locked by pass code so once its power is cut off it will pop open without any trouble, I will be at the generators here and Finn will be causing a distraction for this".

At this Finn blanched and stuttered "W-w-w-what!".

Nick replied, "You said you would help Finn and I need you to cause a distraction".

Judy suddenly said, "What if ye are caught, ye will be punished why even risk it for a rabbit you haven't known a day Nick".

Nick responded, "Because it is the right thing to do Judy", at this Finn just gazed wordlessly at Nick and thought 'there is something going on here with Nick and I am going to find out what it is'. Nick continued on and said, "In 3 days it will happen I will call an hour before hand and tell you to be ready"

Suddenly Judy burst and sputtered out "Come with me, escape with me".

The 2 foxes just stared at here Nick with a confused one and Finn with bewilderment.

Nick thought to himself 'There is more to this bunny then to the eye ' but replied with "No" and continued "it would be too obvious on how you escaped, who set it all up and put each part in place for it, so no and also you wont want two foxes as company".

Finn then stated "As Nick said too obvious we will need to stay here to see what the aftermath is you can do this by yourself bunny girl".

Judy was in disbelief at this and stammered out "B-b-b-but you don't want to do this anymore, you said 'this isn't right' you will surely not go back to the way you were before this" Judy said more but was becoming more incoherent as she was starting to sob.

Nick bent down to her and whispered "You bunnies, so emotional" but the inside Nick was waging a war with himself trying to figure out what it was about this bunny that made him see the light in the world. But he continued on and whispered "We will escape after you as well but the 3 of us leaving at the same time is just too suspicious" and Nick stood back up and said, "I will see you tomorrow Carrots hold on".

Finn just said, "Goodbye rabbit don't give up".

With that the two walked out and closed the door behind them leaving Judy in thought as to why she asked Nick to come with her.

Judy POV:

Judy thought and thought about what it was about the fox that had her acting like she did. She thought back to a fond memory before she started training always blurred and never clear, but Judy knew deep down it was real and had happened.

 ** _14 years earlier (Nick-11, Judy -10)_**

It was the carrot day festival in Bunnyburrow and everyone was at the festival, it was just after the talent show and Judy was talking to her parents about what she wanted to be when she grew up and her parents were trying to get her to stay at home but were failing. Judy saw her friends walking behind some tents and were quickly followed by the town bully Gideon Grey and his friend Travis who was a weasel, Judy snuck away while her parents were distracted and followed behind them and what she saw shocked her, Gideon was threatening her friends to give him their tickets and Judy was not one bit happy and being the stubborn bunny, she wouldn't back away.

Judy walked up and tried to say with as much as authority as possible "Gideon give them their tickets back please"

Gideon turned with a sneer on his face "Well if it isn't Loony Judy, thinking a bunny can be a cop".

Judy replied, "Give them their tickets back Gideon, now!".

As quick as he could Gideon responded, "Why what you going to do about it "and pushed Judy to the ground "look she sure is scared loot at the way her nose is twitching".

At that Judy said "I ain't scared of you Gideon" and kicked him with all her little bunny might into his face.

Gideon was angry, and Judy knew it, Gideon said "You just don't give up" and took at his claws at this someone shouted, "get away from the bunny fox" Gideon spun around at this and Judy looked up to see another fox her age walking up to them, taller and slimmer than Gideon.

Gideon shocked a fox was standing up for a rabbit said in confusion "Why do you care she's just some dumb bunny, also who are you".

The fox said, "She isn't some just dumb bunny, stupid she is a mammal and a brave one as well who stood up to a fox who is disgracing his species right now and proving every stereotype right, that we fox's are sly, conniving and untrustworthy, now get away from her".

"All these dumb bunnies see us is as foxes and won't see past that if you believe something else your as dumb as them" Gideon replied, at this point the weasel had enough and said, "She isn't worth it Gid come on".

Gideon got up and said, "Your right Trav lets go and leave these idiots here" at this the two turned away and left. The other fox walked over to Judy from where she was standing and offered her is paw to help her up, timidly Judy took it and got up.

The fox said "My name is Nicholas Wilde by the way, but people just call me Nick, what's your name"

Judy stuttered "J-J-Judy Hopps" but regained control of herself quickly and said, "Thanks for the help with Gideon I was scared he was really going to claw me".

Nick quickly turned and muttered "Crap I didn't get yer tickets off him"

Judy smiled and said, "That was taken care of" and waved the tickets and handed them back to her friends who all said, "wow your amazing Judy" and "thank you Judy, you showed him".

Judy stepped back and said "Woah guys I only got the tickets, Nick here stood up to Gid he deserves the praise not me" at this Judy's friends came to their senses and realized they were right in front of another fox and froze up, Judy saw this and said "Guys he helped us their isn't a reason to be scared of him" with Judy's reassurance they crowded around Nick and thanked him.

Nick just replied with "They're isn't a reason to thank me for standing up to someone disgracing my own species".

Judy quickly rebutted Nick with "But there is for standing up to the bully" at this all Judy's friends started to get their say in a few "Judy's right" and "Thank you".

Judys friends and Nick walked around and talked together for a bit Judy piped up and said "Where are you from Nick the only foxes living in the burrows are the Greys and they aren't that friendly".

"I'm from Zootopia savannah square" Nick replied at this Judy froze.

"Z-z-z-zootopia" she stuttered out.

"Ahhhh yeah" Nick hesitantly said.

"THAT'S AWESOME… tell me everything" Judy busted out, at this everyone just stared at Judy and at the sudden outburst. A minute later everyone was rolling on the ground laughing with Judy in the middle just gawking at them she shouted, "WHAT DID I SAY".

Nick spoke up and composed himself as best as he could without bursting out laughing again "Its just the way you shouted it, sounds like you really want to go their".

Judy swiftly said, "I want to be a police officer in Zootopia, I want to know everything about it".

Nick stated "Strange job choice for a bunny, but after seeing you with Gideon I am not surprised, ok I will tell you everything about the city Judy" Nick smiled down at Judy

 ** _Back in the present_**

Judy blinked trying to adjust to the sudden burst of light, she sat up quickly to see a tray of food being pushed in through the flap along with water, she scurried over as quickly as possible to get the food and water she looks down too see her breakfast (at least she thinks its breakfast) to see it resembles the gruel she had during her training but to only see there are a few orange strips thrown into it.

Judy groans and mutters "How much longer, how much longer"

Unkown POV:

"They will act tonight Sir, they will deactivate the generators and cause a distraction".

"Well done Executioner Finnick" said a black panther he continued on "You will be rewarded for this, you are dismissed await for further commands"


	5. Help

Hi everyone, I am not that far into this story and I am relatively new to writing fanfic, so I am in desperate need of pointers and such. I would love if everyone who reads this can either criticize what I have written and point out how I could improve or point out something I have done well and how could further improve on it. Any help I get will be greatly appreciated and will hopefully let me write this story to the best of my ability

Thank you

.K.V


End file.
